internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in the West Indies in 2016–17
Not to be confused with West Indian cricket team in England in 2017. The England cricket team toured the West Indies in February and March 2017 to play three One Day International (ODI) matches. England won the series 3–0 and was the first time that England had whitewashed the West Indies in an ODI series in the West Indies. Squads David Willey was ruled out of the tour following an operation on his shoulder, with Steven Finn named as his replacement. Alex Hales was added to England's squad after he recovered from a hand fracture. Ahead of the ODI matches, the West Indies reduced their squad from fifteen players to thirteen, dropping Shane Dowrich and Miguel Cummins. However, Cummins was added back in the West Indies squad for the third ODI as a replacement for Shannon Gabriel, who was ruled out due to a side strain he suffered in the 2nd ODI. Tom Curran was added to England's squad as a back-up for Jake Ball, who suffered a knee injury during the second tour match. Tour matches List A match: UWI Vice Chancellor's XI v England | team2 = UWI Vice Chancellor's XI | score1 = 379/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = Eoin Morgan 95 (84) | wickets1 = Jermaine Levy 4/100 (10 overs) | score2 = 262 (39.5 overs) | runs2 = Chadwick Walton 121 (109) | wickets2 = Steven Finn]] 2/22 (4 overs) | result = England won by 117 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Warner Park, Basseterre, Saint Kitts | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Nigel Duguid (WI) | motm = | toss = UWI Vice Chancellor's XI won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Cameron Pennyfeather (UWI Vice Chancellor's XI) made his List A debut. }} List A match: West Indies Cricket Board President's XI v England | score1 = 233 (48 overs) | runs1 = Jahmar Hamilton 73 (90) | wickets1 = Ben Stokes 3/35 (7 overs) | score2 = 234/8 (48.5 overs) | runs2 = Jonny Bairstow 86 (97) | wickets2 = Andre McCarthy 2/4 (2 overs) | result = England won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Warner Park, Basseterre, Saint Kitts | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Nigel Duguid (WI) | motm = | toss = West Indies Cricket Board President's XI won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 296/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Eoin Morgan 107 (116) | wickets1 = Ashley Nurse 2/57 (10 overs) | score2 = 251 (47.2 overs) | runs2 = Jason Mohammed 72 (91) | wickets2 = Liam Plunkett 4/40 (8.2 overs) | result = England won by 45 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sir Vivian Richards Stadium, North Sound, Antigua | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) | motm = Eoin Morgan (Eng) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Jason Holder (WI) played in his 50th ODI. *''Eoin Morgan set a new record for the most hundreds by an England captain in ODIs (5). }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 225 (47.5 overs) | runs1 = Jason Mohammed 50 (73) | wickets1 = Liam Plunkett 3/32 (7.5 overs) | score2 = 226/6 (48.2 overs) | runs2 = Joe Root 90* (127) | wickets2 = Ashley Nurse 3/34 (10 overs) | result = England won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sir Vivian Richards Stadium, North Sound, Antigua | umpires = Nigel Duguid (WI) and Chris Gaffaney (NZ) | motm = Joe Root (Eng) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Nigel Duguid (WI) stood in his first ODI as an umpire. *Steven Finn (Eng) took his 100th wicket in ODIs. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 328 (50 overs) | runs1 = Alex Hales 110 (107) | wickets1 = Alzarri Joseph 4/76 (10 overs) | score2 = 142 (39.2 overs) | runs2 = Jonathan Carter 46 (77) | wickets2 = Chris Woakes 3/16 (8 overs) | result = England won by 186 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Kensington Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) | motm = Alex Hales (Eng) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = This was the West Indies' largest defeat, in terms of runs, at home in an ODI. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2017 in English cricket Category:2017 in West Indian cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2016–17 Category:English cricket tours of the West Indies